


Отклонение от плана

by Melis_Ash



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Moriarty!Max Denbigh
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Что-нибудь всегда идет не по плану.





	Отклонение от плана

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2016 для команды WTF Bond.

— Этот идиот Сильва невольно оказал нам услугу, — деловито замечает Макс, щелкая по клавишам ноутбука. Кью стоит у плиты спиной к любовнику и не видит его выражения лица, но отлично представляет и так. Макс Денби, известный в криминальных кругах как Джим Мориарти, очень высокого мнения о себе и низкого — о других. О большинстве из них.  
— Безусловно, — безразличным тоном отвечает Кью. Правая рука дергается, но Макс вряд ли может это видеть. Раньше за собой Кью такого не замечал, но нервы в последнее время начали пошаливать. Непозволительная слабость для сотрудника МИ-6, пусть и не оперативника. Еще более непозволительная — для двойного агента. Для тройного даже, можно было бы сказать совсем недавно, — но Рауль Сильва мертв, да и Кью никогда не мог решить, на чьей он стороне.  
— Они там забегали с перепугу, под шумок я смогу пропихнуть своих людей на важные места. Иронично, не правда ли? Пытаясь вытравить крыс, запустят новых. — Кью спиной чувствует, как Макс широко улыбается. Прошла уже пара месяцев со смерти предыдущей главы МИ-6 и назначения нового, шумиха, и без того немаленькая после похищения диска и теракта, разрослась еще больше и начала приносить свои плоды.  
— Нам чертовски повезло.  
Ему важно подчеркнуть это «нам», отгородиться от подозрений. Макс прав, Рауль был идиотом. На редкость умным, к собственному несчастью. Некоторым людям нельзя давать в распоряжение мозги, сказал однажды Макс, они начинают творить какую-то херню. Не надо было соглашаться на тот безумный план. И зачем только Кью позволил Раулю себя уговорить? Тяжело, когда в твоей жизни целых двое людей, которым ты не можешь отказать. Теперь этой проблемы нет. Кью сильнее стискивает зубы. Надо записаться на йогу. Начать делать дыхательные упражнения. Заняться чем-нибудь, помимо работы, потому что оставаться в пустой квартире с двумя кошками совсем невыносимо. Кью завидует Маниппени, у которой есть бойфренд и — кажется — нормальная жизнь. Не то чтобы это его привлекало, но она выглядит счастливой.  
Кью раскладывает омлет по порциям, и Макс тут же начинает есть, держа тарелку в руке и поглядывая на экран ноутбука. Сейчас на нем футболка и штаны от спортивного костюма — в интимной обстановке он на редкость прост в одежде, — но мимика и пластика те же, что и обычно, и Кью почти завороженно смотрит, как Макс отправляет в рот кусок за куском, ухитряясь одновременно щелкать по клавишам.. Было время, когда он чувствовал себя перед ним как кролик перед удавом. Сейчас это прошло.  
— Ты все продумал, — спокойно отмечает Кью. Не спрашивает — констатирует факт, очевидный, вобщем-то, уже давно. Наливает чай Максу и себе.  
Макс выглядит отстраненным, полностью погруженным в то, что происходит за поверхностью экрана. Кью аккуратно прихлебывает из своей кружки; чай, пожалуй, не успел как следует завариться, но Кью не хочется ждать еще.  
— Скажи, — между глотками спрашивает он, — ты никогда не боялся, что что-то пойдет не так?  
Макс приподнимает голову, застывает на мгновение в удивленной позе, затем разражается этим своим смехом адского скомороха.  
— Что-то всегда идет не так, я же тебе говорил.  
Действительно, Кью и запамятовал.  
— Аналитикам из МИ-6 не понравились бы твои слова.  
— Они скажут тебе то же самое, Джеффри. Всегда. Что-нибудь. Идет. Не так.  
«Например, твой ближайший помощник может натворить глупостей за твоей спиной». Просто чудо, что Кью не поймали, когда искали предателя в МИ-6. Хочешь спрятать что-то — оставь на самом видном месте, сказал как-то Макс. Стоит быть благодарным ему за хороший совет. Кью написал кучу объяснительных и отчетов о произошедшем в том день, когда вирус, созданный Сильвой, проник в компьютерную сеть МИ-6, но его даже не понизили в должности — он по-прежнему начальник техотдела. Да, иначе как чудом это назвать нельзя.  
А в итоге все обернулось им на пользу, и ему бы успокоиться и начать уже спать по ночам.  
— Ты останешься сегодня? — спрашивает Кью. Он не уверен, какой хочет услышать ответ.  
— Нет. Много дел.  
«Много дел» означает очередную встречу с опасными людьми, о которой Кью вот прямо сейчас точно не хочет ничего знать. Поэтому просто молча кивает.  
Когда Макс уходит, Кью старательно моет посуду, надраивает тарелки и сковородку, чтобы не осталось ни единого грязного пятнышка. Вытерев руки полотенцем, вытягивает их перед собой. Худые длинные пальцы с аккуратно обрезанными ногтями, тощие запястья (левое перехвачено ремешком часов). Руки не дрожат. Это хорошо. Кью кивает зачем-то сам себе, наливает еще чашку чая и садится за ноутбук. У него тоже остались дела.


End file.
